This study will determine the maximum tolerated dose, safety and pharmacokinetic profile of recombinant Methionyl Human Brain Derived Neurotrophic Factor (BDNF) administered by subcutaneous injection once daily to patients with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS).